Generally, in a sports game field using flight orbit simulation of a spherical object like a screen golf, processing of extracting centroids and features of the spherical object with a high-speed stereo camera needs to measure flight information such as an initial flight speed, a flight direction, a rotation speed, and a rotation axis of the spherical object necessary for flight orbit simulation of the spherical object.
As the related art for measuring the flight information with the high-speed camera, there are a point marker scheme of recognizing the features of the spherical object by attaching a point type marker to the spherical object and then, extracting the marker and a line marker scheme of extracting the features by attaching a line type marker to the spherical object and then calculating intersection points between lines.
The method of measuring flight information of a spherical object according to the related art may measure only the specific flight information in a restricted environment. There is a need for a complicated procedure of attaching in advance markers in a specific pattern such as the line marker and the point marker to the spherical object by a specific scheme such as a type of intersecting lines or a type of a point marker disposed to surround the line marker. The related art may not directly and automatically extract the centroids and the features of the spherical object from a pixel cluster corresponding to the spherical object, such that the accuracy of flight information may be relatively degraded and the flight information may not be rapidly measured.